PAW Patrol The Movie 2: Shift Into Turbo!
by moonrose221
Summary: Second precursor "movie". Updates will be sporadic at best. Set's the ground for Global Response: Unit PAW.


PAW Patrol The Movie 2: Shift Into Turbo!

_**On a distant planet**_

_**Lives a great Wizard named Takota**_

_**He is the Keeper of a Golden Staff**_

_**Which unlocks the dimmensional gateways of the Universe**_

_**Takota is hunted by Asterserix**_

_**A wicked Galactic Pirate**_

_**Who needs the Wizard's power to resurect a terrible demon like creature**_

_**Her plan is join with him in a sinister marriage**_

_**And bring a reign of Terror on the Galaxy**_

_**Takota's only hope is to seek the help of Powerful friends**_

_**But first he must escape his planet**_

_**And make his way to Earth**_

Chapter 1: The Wizard, A Decision, and the Mission:

On a planet that was mostly forests, a strange armored being knotched an arrow and fired it at a wolf like being. The arrow missed and the being fled into the woods.

Running through the forest, the wolf like being was fleeing for his life. When the strange armored creature was in front of him saying, "It's all over wizard." The 'wizard' used his magic to teleport off the planet.

On Earth, Demiyah Oliver and Ryder Steele were sitting in the tech bay of the Lookout. Ryder was putting the finishing touches of a new piece of equipment. When Demiyah spoke up, "Um, Ryder I've been thinking about something lately." Ryder looked up from his project and said, "Oh yeah. What's on your mind Demiyah?" Demiyah said, "Well, it's been six months since I moved to Adventure Bay. And we've been spending a lot of time together. So um..." Ryder coaxed his sister, "Okay so.." Demiyah said, "I was wondering. Would you be offended if I moved here to the Lookout?" Ryder's eyes widened in shock, "You...you want to move in? Here? What about your parents?" Demiyah said, "Well I talked to them about this first. And after some debate they said it would be a good thing if it was what I wanted to do." Ryder's brown eyes lit up as he hugged his sister, "Of course you can move in! This is so awesome! I can't wait to tell the Pups!" As if on cue Rocky, Chase, Skye, Zuma, Marshall, Everest, Tracker, and Rubble came in with Katie, Jake, and Carlos. Chase asked, "You can't wait to tell us what Ryder?" Ryder grinned and said, "Demiyah wants to move to the Lookout!" Zuma howled in happiness, "For real?! This is awesome!" Rocky wagged his tail, "I honestly thought having the Paladins of Voltron moving in including my former owner Pidge was great. But this takes the cake. I can tell your really happy Ryder." Ryder said, "I am happy Rocky. This is very sepcial to me." Marshall said, "Well we're going to the beach for the day. We'll call if we're going to be out late."

While the pups were off having fun, Demiyah and Ryder were talking together when the alarms went off. Ryder asked concerned, "Demiyah what's wrong to have the alarms go off?" Demiyah went to a computer and swore up a blue streak. Ryder looked at his sister in shock. "What's the computer say?" Demiyah turned around in the swivel chair and said, "Magic from space just entered the atmosphere. With the Pups at the beach, I'm going to dispatch Uncle Shiro and the Paladins to check the atmosphere for a more thurough scan. You'll also need to call Jake, Carlos, and Katie here in case we need some extra help." Ryder nodded and pulled out his Pup-Pad and made the call while Demiyah sent the notice of the Paladins being dispatched.

Outside the atmosphere, the Paladins of Voltron inside their Lions were flying around. Lance asked over the comms, "What are we looking for Shiro?" Shiro replied, "I'm not sure. Demiyah said the computer at the Lookout couldn't give specifics. Only that it was magical energy." Pidge floated back inside her Lion after running the needed scans. "Okay I got the scans. Let's head back and give it to the twins."

Back at the Lookout, Demiyah ran the scans in the database. "Oh dear Eltar. Takota the Grand Wizard of Domino is on Earth. Pidge man the computers. Ryder, grab one of the Power Boxes. We need to head to central Africa. Takota due to the magic he holds can't survive under the sun of this world for very long. The short range locators in our power boxes will help track his location." Ryder nodded and took out a red Power Box while also slipping on a silver wrist communicator with red trim on the band. Pidge typed in the code for teleportation. The teleporting could only take them to the general area which was a good fifty-four miles at least.

The twins were walking through the jungle and following the locator's signal. Ryder said, "Oh man. We're on the right track but the signals getting weaker." Demiyah said, "Ryder we need to take a break. This heat is intense." Ryder said, "Sure thing. Want some water?" Demiyah hit the compartment on the back of Ryder's Power Box to remove a canteen. "Thanks bro." Ryder took the canteen from Demiyah once she had some and said, "No prob sis."

Back in Adventure Bay, the Kitten Catastrophe Crew were walking with their 'Leader' and Owner Hubert Humdinger. There was a light and the Crew were sucked up. Asterserix entered the bridge of her ship and screamed, "IDIOTS!" She walked up to a strange black bipedal werewolf. "You let Takota get away." The black wolf, ShadowWereGarurumon said, "Come on it wasn't my fault. It was those two bolt brains." He pointed to a cyborg like being and a mechanical tiger. The two said, "Don't blame us!" The Pirate walked over and turned away. So it looked like she was going to forgive them. The cyborg said maliciously, "Your just lucky Lady Asterserix likes me. After I failed to conquer Earth Lady Haggar sent me and Robo-Tiger into a void." Asterserix slashed the cyborg being's hand off. The being said, "Oh not again." ShadowWereGarurumon commented, "Never send a cyborg to do a Digimon's job." The cyborg said, "Why don't you do it if your so smart ShadowWereGarurumon?!" ShadowWereGarurumon said, "No thanks. But I'd be happy to lend a hand." He shoved the robotic hand at the cyborg's chest. The cyborg groaned in frustration.

Back in Africa, Ryder was sitting on a rock resting from the heat. Demiyah was checking her locator. Demiyah said, "We're heading in the right direction. But there's still a lot of jungle to cover." Ryder leaned back against the rock he was sitting on and said, "Oh man this heat is intense." Demiyah looked up from her locator and saw a large snake. She told Ryder who also saw it. "Don't move. On the count of three, jump away. One. Two. Three!" Ryder jumped away from the snake but also fell off a cliff. Ryder was hanging over a cliff just barely avoiding falling from holding onto a branch. The branch snapped as Ryder fell into the churning river. Demiyah fought of the python jumped into the river after her brother.

Ryder with Demiyah's help swam to shore but his leg was injured. She didn't have her full field medic kit with her so they had to make due with a splint until the could get back to the Lookout. Walking together they managed to find Takota. He looked weak, but still came closer. He was making a cooing sound and pointed to Ryder. Takota's paw glowed as he used his magic. Ryder said in amazement, "My leg. He healed my leg. Thanks Takota." Takota felt faint as the Twins caught him. Demiyah activated her communicator and said over it, "Pidge, we're standing by with Takota for teleportation."

Back in the medical bay of the Lookout, Jake, Katie, Carlos, Ryder, and Demiyah were watching the Dominoan wizard recover. When all of a sudden, the view screen activated on it's own. The face of a woman was there, "Demiyah, I know you can hear me. Hand over Takota. And as a token of my appreciation I'll hand over these little furrballs. Their certainly not much to look at." Ryder paled, "The pups."

The the beach, the five teens and Takota were waiting for the boat. When it arrived the woman said, "Send Takota down." Ryder screamed, "Bring the pups closer first!" However Takota telported closer. As a familiar face to Demiyah grabbed him, the eight 'pups' were thrown into the water. Jake and Carlos swam to grab them but Carlos said in anger, "Their fake!"

In the main room of the Lookout Demiyah's normally bright chocolate brown eyes were dark. Sadly she knew her secret project couldn't wait any longer. "Jake, Katie, Carlos, Ryder. Come with me." The four followed her to the elevator where they went passed the hangar for the Ultimate Vehichles and even the basement. Inside the room they were in was really high tech as a robot that was red with a UFO like head walked around. The robot said, "Everything is all ready Demiyah. I suppose this was inevitble." Demiyah said, "You're right Alpha. It would have happened anyways. The reason I never said anything about this, was because there wasn't a need for this. Now there is. Alpha set level stabelizers to 8.40 full throttle to Power output." Alpha said, "Ai yi yi yi yi yi. The Zords are fully initialized Demiyah." Jake asked, "Zords?" Demiyah nodded, "Following the destruction of the Turbo Rangers Powers, there had been numerous attempts to fix them. I came the closest. But while I was able to salvage most of the Turbo Rangers powers I couldn't salvage everything. I had to create new suits that look more like a Kamen Rider meets V R Trooper suit. I also couldn't repair the gokarts the team used so I built motorcycles instead. With that woman, the space Pirate Asterserix, holding not only the pups but also Takota as well, who I fear is a mere puppet for her plan, we need to activate Project Turbo Guardian." Carlos asked confused, "What's Project Turbo Guardian?" Demiyah replied, "Project Turbo Guardian is where the five of us utilize the Turbo Guardian powers to fight evil forces." Katie asked, "You want us to use these powers?" Demiyah nodded as a bay door opened. Ryder asked, "What are those?" Demiyah smiled, "These are our Turbo Zords." Carlos said, "Their just ordinary cars." Demiyah said, "No Carlos, they are extraordinary cars. Vehichles equipped with the power and velocity of Turbo technology. Individually, they are formidible fighting machines. But together and only together they have the power to combine into the Turbo Megazord. One of the most powerful zords ever created. Carlos, Desert Thunder is your Turbo Zord. Jake, yours is called Mountain Blaster. Katie, Dune Star is your Turbo Zord. And Ryder, Red Lightning will serve you well." Ryder asked, "But what about the last one?" Demiyah smiled, "Wind Chaser is mine. These are our Turbo Morphers. Five keys similar to the golden Key kept by Lerigot the wizard of Liaria." She pointed to a pedestal as the five moved to stand around it. Ryder in front of the red space, Jake in front of the blue space, Carlos in front of the green space, Katie in front of the yellow space, and Demiyah in front of the pink space. Alpha said, "You must take your zords accross the great desert to the sea. There you will find the ship known as the Gokai Galleon an old Pirate warship from the Sentai War a long time ago. You then need to sail through the treacherous Nemesis Tirangle. You must merge the power of your keys the moment you cross into the triangle. Once you do this, nothing, not the ship, not the vehichles, or even yourselves will be detectable by Asterserix. Remeber everyone, once inside the Nemesis Triangle communication with the Lookout will be impossible. Reach out Turbo Guardians and accept your destiny."

Ryder looked at his sister and his three friends. "Ready?" Everyone nodded and reached out one hand to touch the strange piece in the middle. The second it glowed and they grabbed their respective key, they were hit with beams of light each a different color. When the light faded there stood the five new Turbo Guardians in armored suits. Ryder said, "Woah this is incredible!" Katie said, "Wow. This feels great!" Jake said, "I've never felt anything like it!" Carlos said, "Awesome!" Demiyah said, "This is just what we need. Come on guys let's get to work." The five moved to stand in the main chamber as Shiro told Demiyah, Ryder, and the Turbo Guardians, "Good luck you five. May the Power protect you."

Outside the Great Desert five vehichles were driving through the sand. Inside one of the five cars Carlos says, "Desert Thunder ready to rumble!"Jake says, "Mountain Blaster ready to rock!" Demiyah says, "Wind Chaser ready to howl!" Katie says, "Dune Star's gonna shine!" Ryder inside Red Lightning smirks, "Red Lightning, ready to bolt! All systems go Demiyah." Demiyah smirking much like her brother and says, "Alright guys, Let rip some velocity! Shift into Turbo!" The five shifted their cars into turbo drive as they whooped in amazement and joy.


End file.
